Many companies and other organizations operate computer networks that interconnect numerous computing systems to support their operations and the services they provide to their end customers distributed worldwide. For example, data centers housing significant numbers of interconnected computing systems have become commonplace, such as private data centers that are operated by and on behalf of a single organization, and public data centers that are operated by entities as businesses to provide computing resources to customers. In many cases providers set up large networks that may logically span several regions or even countries, and may include numerous data centers with varying levels of services and facilities available, utilized together to provide a unified set of services to their end customers.
Many high capacity networks use fiber optic connections to transfer data both internal and external to a network facility. Many fiber optic cables may include a pair of strands. In a typical paired fiber arrangement, one strand in the pair carries optical signals in one direction (for example, from component A to component B), and the other strand carries optical signals in the other direction (for example, from component B to component A).
In many cases, a fiber optic path between systems includes several connector junctions. For example, a fiber optic path between components in a data center may include connector junctions at server I/O panels, patch panels, and building entry points. Each connector junction may require service personnel to make a connection between the strands on either side of the junction. In some cases, the two strands may be inadvertently reversed at a location in the path. In such case, the line A and B line path will be broken at the point of the junction, and the fiber optic connection will fail to operate. For example, if a connector is installed 180 degrees out of alignment, a fiber optic transmitter of a component A may be connected to a fiber optic transmitter in component B, rather than to a complementary fiber optic receiver in component B.
In cases in which a fiber optic path includes a reversed connection, service personnel may be dispatched to troubleshoot and correct the problem (for example, to find a reversed connector installation). Such troubleshooting and correction may be labor-intensive and result in lost operating capacity in the facility.
While embodiments are described herein by way of example for several embodiments and illustrative drawings, those skilled in the art will recognize that embodiments are not limited to the embodiments or drawings described. It should be understood, that the drawings and detailed description thereto are not intended to limit embodiments to the particular form disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope as defined by the appended claims. The headings used herein are for organizational purposes only and are not meant to be used to limit the scope of the description or the claims. As used throughout this application, the word “may” is used in a permissive sense (i.e., meaning having the potential to), rather than the mandatory sense (i.e., meaning must). Similarly, the words “include,” “including,” and “includes” mean including, but not limited to.